metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Suit
For other uses, see Power Suit (Disambiguation). A Power Suit (ノーマルスーツ Nōmaru Sūtsu) is a suit of powered armor designed by the Chozo. This term applies to both Samus Aran's Chozo Battle Suit Ver SA1-4468-VM6-PRezbit virus in its basic form without any upgrades, and her suit as a whole regardless of its current upgrade level. The word "Power Suit" is short for power''ed armor''suit. A Chozo known as Dryn was apparently instrumental in the development of the technology, and Mother Brain claims to be the creator of Samus' original Power Suit. Two specific models are well-known: the first is a suit given to Samus in her teenage years by the Chozo who raised her (seen in Metroid: Zero Mission). After being attacked by Space Pirates and left stranded, Samus lost her spirits and was unable to summon the suit. After completing the Ruins Test, her fighting spirit is restored and her Power Suit is upgraded. Presumably, this second Power Suit is an ancient model, given its depiction in Chozo prophetic murals and its compatibility with some of the oldest Chozo-produced upgrades such as the Space Jump, Plasma Beam and Gravity Suit. Description # hi is the history of Samus's Power Suit comes with a standard Power Beam and the Oxygen Supply Equipment allows her to survive almost indefinitely underwater and in outer space, including the ability to resist most airborne toxins. Its basic functions are not always sufficient for a busy bounty hunter, so the Chozo used a modular construction allowing the suit to be outfitted with a wide variety of weapons systems and special armor. The Chozo themselves left many such tools on various planets they inhabited, including the Varia and Gravity Suit upgrades. The Luminoth, another ancient race technologically equal to the Chozo, were able to produce modifications compatible with the Power Suit, including the Dark Suit and the Light Suit (although they were unrecognized until Samus met U-Mos). A considerable amount of the suit is biological, which resulted in the Suit's Phazon corruption following Samus's encounter with the Omega Pirate. Exposure to the large quantity of unrefined Phazon ore caused a kind of mutation, rendering the suit impervious to radiation from blue Phazon, and allowing Samus to fire the devastating Phazon Beam under certain conditions. The Power Suit contains 99 units of energy that sustain it (this amount is improved by 100 whenever Samus gets an Energy Tank) and if completely drained, it becomes unable to protect Samus, and she is forced to revert to the Zero Suit, a blue bodysuit that grants weaker protection, and is equipped with a stun pistol, the Paralyzer. While active, the Power Suit bonds with Samus biologically, and cannot be taken off without her cooperation. It has been observed on many occasions that the methods which Samus uses to remove the Power Suit is to have it dematerialize with a bright flash. When the suit is inactive, Samus is able to retain the upgrades within herself until it becomes active again (observed in the events of Metroid: Zero Mission.) But it has also been observed that she can have it materialize at will, (seen several times taking place in the origins manga, once at the beginning of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and at the start of Metroid: Other M) suggesting that this suit is not meant to be dismantled to be removed like regular armor, and that it is somehow put on or taken off by using an energy-to-matter reaction (it also has been shown that at least the helmet can be removed manually, as Samus demonstrates this in some of the special endings in the series). When this is not possible to do, the Galactic Federation has been able to modify it while she is unconscious. In the first instance of this, they added PED functionality to take advantage of a Phazon infection in her bloodstream. Later, the weaker Fusion Suit is built on the remains of Samus's Power Suit after large portions were surgically removed due to X Parasite infestation. The Power Suit is apparently able to assimilate almost any technological upgrade into its system, regardless of the upgrade's origins (in some cases such as the Energy Transfer Module before Samus meeting U-Mos, it will be listed as unidentified). This is shown when Samus acquires the Hazard Shield and Nova Beam, both of which are of Space Pirate design. The suit however, was once unable to assimilate the Plasma Beam, Gravity Suit, and Space Jump upgrades in Metroid: Zero Mission, despite being of Chozo origins. This was due to the fact that her old Power Suit was developed in a fairly recent time period and not compatible with the three, archaic upgrades. While Samus worked with the Federation Police Force, she had a symbol on the left shoulder of her Power Suit. It looked like a spiraling galaxy, likely a Federation mark. Another small feature of the Power Suit is a glowing green (or blue) "L" shape on the left chest plate. In Metroid Prime, the shape points outward, rather than inward, like in other games. In Super Metroid and Metroid: Other M, the Power Suit has a yellow coloration with the large shoulders of the Varia Suit. However, in Super Metroid the front-facing sprite used in elevators and save points has flat shoulders. The large shouldered yet yellow Power Suit is likely a result of the Legendary Power Suit. Despite this, when the Varia reverts to the Power Suit in Metroid Prime, the shoulders become flat and orange and stretch all the way to her shoulders, while before the obtainment of the new Power Suit, the shoulders "fan" up and extend (in height) past Samus's head. In Metroid: Other M, Samus' visor is most of the time transparent allowing her face and hair to be seen, but often her visor will flash light green, becoming opaque. How she can see through it during this is unknown. She normally does this in combat situations but disables the tint when talking or in a non-hostile situation. When her health drops to critical levels, the tint turns red-orange, but back to green when she restores enough energy. The visor does not do this in other games; instead it is normally always semi-transparent. Abilities of Super Metroid]] This is a list of all the abilities and upgrades that the Power Suit has ever been known to have. Suits *Varia Suit *Gravity Suit *Fusion Suit *Unnamed Suit *Phazon Suit *Light Suit *Dark Suit *PED Suit *Fully Powered Suit Beams *Power Beam *Charge Beam *Long Beam *Wide Beam *Spazer Beam *Wave Beam *Ice Beam *Plasma Beam *Grapple Beam *Hyper Beam (Mother Brain) *Phazon Beam *Dark Beam *Light Beam *Annihilator Beam *Battlehammer *Volt Driver *Magmaul *Judicator *Shock Coil *Imperialist *Nova Beam *Hyper Beam (Hypermode) *Diffusion Beam Missiles *Missile Launcher *Super Missile *Seeker Missile *Ice Missile *Homing Missile (Not a true upgrade, but a feature of the Missiles in 3-D games) *Diffusion Missile *Hyper Missile Charge Combos *Super Missile *Wavebuster *Ice Spreader *Flamethrower *Darkburst *Sunburst *Sonic Boom Morph Ball *Morph Ball *Spring Ball *Boost Ball *Spider Ball *Hyper Ball Bombs *Bomb *Power Bomb Visors *Combat Visor *Scan Visor *Thermal Visor *X-Ray Visor *Dark Visor *Echo Visor *Command Visor Grapple Beam *Grapple Lasso *Grapple Swing *Grapple Voltage *Hyper Grapple Misc. *Power Grip *High Jump Boots *Space Jump *Screw Attack *Speed Booster *Shinespark *Gravity Boost *Hazard Shield *Metroid Detector *Reserve Tank *X-Ray Scope Retention of abilities .]] The Power Suit has often lost several of its abilities at the beginning of each game, or they are limited in use. In Metroid Prime, Samus was caught in an explosion while escaping the [[Frigate Orpheon|Frigate Orpheon]], and as a result she lost her Charge Beam, Missile Launcher, Morph Ball, Bombs, Varia Suit and Grapple Beam, and was forced to track down replacements later. In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, numerous Ing stole her Missile Launcher, Space Jump Boots, Bombs, Boost Ball, Spider Ball, Grapple Beam and Power Bombs, and she had to hunt them down to regain them. Mysteriously, Samus does not have any of the Beam weapons she obtained on Tallon IV, nor does she have the Gravity Suit. The most recent Metroid games have explained why she has started off or lost some of her abilities, but upgrades such as the Gravity Suit or Plasma Beam have disappeared from her arsenal with no explanation at all. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Samus began with most of her latent abilities and did not lose any of them, although mysteriously she did not use the upgrades she had obtained on Aether and did not later return to the Luminoth, such as the Power Bombs, the Missile Launcher or Spider Ball; she later regains some of these. In Metroid II, Samus brought to her SR388 Metroid extermination her Morph Ball and Missiles, but ironically no Ice Beam. In Metroid: Other M, Samus possesses all her upgrades from Super Metroid (with the exception of the High Jump Boots, Spazer Beam and X-Ray Scope), but she does not use them, even during the short training sequence before the concept of authorization from Commander Adam Malkovich is introduced. Currently, Super Metroid is the only game in which Samus starts off with not a single upgrade in her possession except for her Power Suit and Beam (despite it taking place immediately after Metroid II), and no explanation is given at all. Finally, in Metroid Fusion, Samus' suit is disassembled by the Galactic Federation after Samus was infected by an X Parasite. The process removes all of her abilities, leaving her with only the Power Beam and the Fusion Suit. In the final chapter of Samus and Joey, the Body Snatcher traps Samus and steals six of her abilities using the Ability Disassembly and Conversion Device, which is capable of extracting and converting the abilities into data. Greed disseminates them among six henchmen, forcing Samus to kill each of them to restore her abilities. Control Samus' Power Suit requires superhuman levels of concentration and mental determination to operate efficiently. Due to years of training with the Chozo, Samus learned how to control her emotions and maintain the Suit's use for long periods of time. In Metroid: Zero Mission, Samus removed her Power Suit after escaping the exploding Tourian, believing that the mission was over and also to relieve herself of the Suit. However, Space Pirates ambushed her and succeeded in forcing her to crash-land back on Zebes; the subsequent crash destroyed her ship and evidently the hardware necessary to re-summon her Power Suit. Samus later obtained a new suit after defeating the Ruins Test in Chozodia. This new Suit (which Samus uses for all her subsequent missions) demanded the same methods of control as the previous one, and while Samus is almost always in control, there have been occasions where she has experienced lapses in her focus, especially in times of extreme anxiety and trauma. When Samus was faced with her nemesis Ridley, his shocking return on the BOTTLE SHIP rendered her unable to repress her emotions and she suffered a posttraumatic stress disorder-related breakdown, causing her Suit to dematerialize and leave her defenseless. She also lost composure when she was hit by a freeze gun shot during an encounter with a Baby Metroid later on. In this instance, it was unlikely that the shot itself was the cause of her Suit's failure, but rather catalyzed because of her conflicting emotions about killing the creature at the time (it reminded her of the baby). Finally, she disabled her suit by choice when she shared a moment with Adam's helmet, but this proved to be a mistake yet again as the Countdown soon started and she was forced to escape in her Zero Suit. ;Super Smash Bros. Brawl Trophy :"Samus in the basic version of the legendary Power Suit, made for her by the Chozo race. Samus is most often seen at the beginning of each game in this suit. The normal Power Suit has the lowest level of protective power and features no additional functions. She can use the cannon on her right arm for power shots and build up her arsenal through item pickups." :NES Metroid :GCN Metroid Prime ;Sticker :Samus - Metroid Indirect Attack +15 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) ;Metroid: Other M Art Folio - Power Suit Samus :"My Power Suit is my greatest weapon. Designed by the Chozo, it boosts all of my natural athletic abilities while providing an array of defensive and offensive attributes. Boasting full armor capable of sustaining ballistic damage, life-support systems, my upgradable Arm Cannon, and Morph Ball capabilities, it truly is a part of me." ;Metroid: Other M manual :"The Power Suit that Samus is wearing will acquire new features as you progress through the game." ;Metroid: Other M Status screen data :"Samus's basic suit." ;Metroid Prime: Federation Force official website :''"GALACTIC FEDERATION INTEL FILE: POWER SUIT :It's no accident that Federation Force Mechs bear a striking resemblance to Samus Aran's legendary Power Suit. It has served her well in the battle against Space Pirates, offering not only enhanced defensive capabilities, but also an array of powerful weapons. Not much is known about the origin of the Power Suit, but it is believed to have been created by the Chozo, an ancient, highly advanced race of bird-like beings." }} Trivia *The fact that the shoulder joints of Samus' suit are so far apart compared to her actual figure has been a source of confusion among fans, since her arms would seemingly have to be pulled from their sockets. This image from a player manual shows the position of Samus' arms, although the actual suit dimensions are noticeably different from the in-game sprite and models from other games such as Prime and Other M—''like this image, which reveals that not even her legs and torso match the suit. *Since it's shown that her suit can materialize from seemingly nowhere and easily change form, it could also be assumed that a similar form of mass or energy is absorbed into Samus' own body to alter its size and shape as well—possibly to increase her strength and agility to counteract the suit's weight. Lending credence to this theory is a Save Station scan image from ''Metroid Prime showing the shape of Samus' skeletal structure beneath the suit, which reveals that her ribcage and shoulder joints have been expanded horizontally. *In the final two chapters of Samus and Joey Volume 3, a piece of Samus' Arm Cannon is broken off. It auto-regenerates after some time. Samus explains that the Power Suit is made from her DNA sequence. *In the commercial for the original Metroid, Samus's suit can be seen giving off a cloud of steam, possibly implying that it produced large amounts of heat. *In Metroid Prime (PAL version) and Metroid Prime Pinball, the Power Suit speaks at certain points. In the PAL versions of Prime, such cases include when the Ventilation Shaft fills with gas, when engaging a horde of enemies that causes the doors to lock, and when Samus' abilities are lost (the suit will list each item that Samus has lost) at the beginning of the game. Cases in Pinball include when a Jackpot is scored. In Pinball, the Suit Voice is provided by Lorelei King. *In Other M, when Samus's energy is critically low, the colored lights in her visor, chestplate, shoulderplate, the Arm Cannon's lining, and the hind knee joints change from green to red. *In Metroid Prime, the Power Suit was modeled and skinned by Gene Kohler. *Samus has the ability to enable select parts of the Power Suit, the most notable would be her Arm Cannon, being utilized in the Justin Bailey as seen in the original Metroid, as well as the Metroid Manga. *Weavel and Sylux are also stated to possess Power Suits, though Sylux's is of stolen Federation designs and Weavel's is more a mechanical body than a suit. *In the original Metroid, both the Power and Varia Suits had the same shape, but different colors. *In Metroid: Zero Mission, activation of the scrapped item on-off switching function shows that in the Legendary Power Suit, its round shoulder pads are retained in the yellow, pre-Varia Power Suit. This is also present in Other M. *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' concept art by Sammy Hall depicts a Chozo R&D Division of the Galactic Federation using suits modeled after Samus'. Gallery References See also *Power Suit Mechanics *Fusion Suit *Fusion Suit Mechanics *Varia Suit *Gravity Suit es:Traje it:Tuta Energia ru:Энергетический Костюм Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Chozo technology Category:Suits Category:Trophies Category:Stickers Category:Gene Kohler Category:Beginning Items Category:Weavel Category:Sylux Category:Samus Aran Category:Power Suits